


Red

by Moonalight



Category: Magic Kaito, 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Anime)
Genre: Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonalight/pseuds/Moonalight
Summary: Little oneshot where Saguru was the one that escaped with Zack.Emphasis on little.This is only a tiny idea.
Kudos: 7





	Red

******  
That scream shouldn’t have made him so happy. Saguru was well aware of that fact. He was a detective, he helped people. No matter what the reason he shouldn’t have been happy to hear someone screaming down a dark alleyway. 

Yet he was ecstatic.

He heard the footsteps racing after him as he turned down the way. Voices called out for him to stop. To wait for the officers who were armed. He didn’t slow down. He didn’t even think about it. 

Why?

Because there was a serial killer in Ekoda. The other high school detectives chasing him were there for that exact reason. They were after a serial killer that had moved from England to Japan. A man that cut up his victims with a scythe and was said to be covered in bandages.

As Saguru ran around the brick corner, he came face to face with a scene that would usually disgust him. The woman’s body was mangled and sliced, twisted over the cement horribly. 

He heard the police and detectives stop behind him, but all he cared about was the man standing in front of him. A large black scythe was pointed in their direction, demented smile on his face.

And those eyes! As the heterochromic irises found him, Saguru couldn’t help but smile. 

“Hey Red,” Zack’s smile shrunk down to something more genuine as he spoke to the Londoner, “Did you get my gifts?”

Yes, he knew he was talking about the bodies. Yes, he knew it was wrong. The second he got to check the first body though, he was falling. It had been two years since they’d last met. Their meetings before that were sporadic at best and nonexistent at worst. 

He was happy though. As the officers behind him screamed for him to get back, the detectives trying to get him to act, he chose his own way. He stepped forward, smiling happily.

“Hey Zack,” he responded to the greeting as only a gentleman could, ignoring the shouting, “I did. Thank you.” 

His grin grew then, scythe swinging around to tap dangerously on the back of Saguru’s exposed neck. 

“Miss me?” 

“Always.”


End file.
